


War is Over

by ShootingStar7123



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Children, Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar7123/pseuds/ShootingStar7123
Summary: Years after the war has ended, Shepard hears the sound that shakes her nightmares. Against all odds, fear turns to hope.





	War is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to imagine the pairing of your choice (or none at all).

The low blast of a reaper echoes through the house. For a moment, Shepard freezes.

 

Then she’s running on instinct to find her daughter. They’re the only ones home, she has to protect her—and she’s stopped short when she sees the sound is only coming from the vid-screen.

 

Her heart races, her limbs tingle, and she heaves a sigh of relief. Nonetheless, shaking fingers reach for her omni-tool to switch off the screen.

 

“Mo-om!” The little girl whips around. “I was watching that!” Tiny fists ball on her hips.

 

“Not anymore,” Shepard says, keeping her voice as even as she can. “I don’t want you watching that, Hannah.”

 

The child rolls her eyes, full of attitude at only four years old. “It’s just a movie.”

 

Shepard swallows her panic, forces it down. “It’s not just a movie. I fought in that war.”

 

“What war?” is her daughter’s immediate response.

 

Her words hit with all the force of a ship at FTL. It’s all Shepard can do to hold back a sob at the realization. She turns away, staring out the window.

 

Shepard knows her children have grown up a bit sheltered. Hannah, her youngest, most of all. But this… to think her daughter was so blissfully unaware?

 

She swipes away a few stray tears. Her memories of the war are still all too near the surface, but there is some comfort to be had. Her daughter will never know that fear.

 

Her breath is still coming unevenly, but she turns back towards her daughter. “Wouldn’t you rather go to the park than watch a movie?”

 

Hannah looks at her doubtfully. “I thought you were too busy.”

 

“Never too busy for you, Hannah. Put your shoes on.” She smiles.

 

With a whoop of delight, the girl runs from the room. Shepard turns back to the window, looking out at the bright, peaceful skies. She breathes deeply, taking some of that peace for herself.

 

All is well.


End file.
